


Flowers In Your Hair

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, Flower Crowns, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We grew a little and romanticized a time I saw flowers in your hair"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers In Your Hair

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This work is entirely fictional, a work of fanfiction and is in no way a representation of Rick Riordan or anyone who represents him/his publisher/the future of the series/anything legal. Rick Riordan does not, as well as anyone else in any way a part of the creation of actual Heroes of Olympus works, recognise of this work as an official representation of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus series.

         The forest was peaceful, albeit the occasional monster thundering past. The two boys lay in the shade of a pine tree, watching the dying rays of the day's sun catch on the surface of the pond, wrapped up in each other's arms. Nico dosing off slightly, his face pressed to his boyfriend's chest, Percy picking the flowers around them, weaving a crown of Asters and Pansies

       When he was satisfied with the crown Percy set it on Nico's head, admiring the shock of white mixed with dark purple against his long black hair. Nico smiles softly, unwilling to voice how much he likes it, likes Percy's fingers constantly moving through his hair.

        "You dork," Percy smiled, kissing his boyfriend's cheek sweetly, "I worked hard on your hipster flower crown, at least say thank you."

        Nico turned to face him properly and kissed him slowly, deeply.

        "Is that thanks enough?" They were both out of breath. Nico rested his forehead against Percy's, bumping and rubbing their noses together lovingly. Percy smiled, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

         "No, i think you'd better thank me a bit more."

         Nico smiled and maneuvered himself so that he gently pressed Percy to the forest floor, straddling his hips. His brown eyes were always dark, but they seemed especially so in the last seconds of sunlight, centimetres from Percy's "As you wish."

**Author's Note:**

> because i'm cheesy i felt the need to put the 'meanings' of the flowers Nico's crown is made of  
> Asters: contentment (he is content and happy with Nico)  
> Pansies: loving thoughts (he has only loving thoughts of Nico)  
> because this wasn't fluffy enough already.


End file.
